Morrigan Aensland
Morrigan Aensland is a fictional character in the video game series Darkstalkers. She first appeared in Darkstalkers: The Night Warriors (Vampire: The Night Warriors in Japan). She is an anti-hero and a main protagonist alongside Demitri Maximoff. In the series main canon, Morrigan's father, Belial Aensland, had split her power into three. Later in the events of Vampire Savior, Jedah Dohma would find part of this power and give it a body as Lilith. Morrigan was original voiced by Yayoi Jinguji through out the series and in various cross overs. She would later be voiced by Rie Tanaka in both Marvel Vs. Capcom 3 and Onimusha Soul. History Morrigan Aensland is a succubus who was born in 1678 in a region of Scotland. Berial foresaw that Makai would be exposed to the crisis of perishing soon. Someone, a great Life Form, would be needed to maintain the unbalanced world of Makai. He foresaw that one with such power would not be born in the family of Aensland for another 1,200 years. Knowing this, he decided to leave the future of the Aensland family in Morrigan's hands. To Berial, the future of the Aensland family was the same as the future of Makai. Morrigan was a very special Succubus, even within all of the Darkstalkers. She was born as an S Class noble. But at that time, roughly 300 years ago, a struggle for power had already started. Various battles had occurred in various locations. It was unacceptable for a Succubus child to be given rights to power at the time. The problems didn't end there either. Morrigan had no way to control the enormous powers that she held within. If she were to be left alone, she would destroy herself and the land around her. Berial, her adoptive father and head of the Aensland House, split her soul in three to protect her. Morrigan grew up without knowing this. She found her life in the Aensland castle dull. She visited the human world many times to look for some kind of fun. One night, she was drawn to the strange power permeating from Pyron and ventured into the human world again. After she came back from the human world, she was told that Berial died and she was the next successor to the throne of the Aensland family. Although she is rightfully the ruler of Makai, she avoids her duties and continues her life like before. But when Jedah created the Majigen, she and her castle are pulled into Jedah's dimension. Sensing Lilith, the now sentient remainder of her soul, Morrigan set off hoping to find some sort of enjoyment. After meeting with Lilith, she was finally able to return to her true self when the both of them fused back together into one. Personality Beautiful, sexy, confident, conceited, and playful, Morrigan may be called many things given that she is a succubus, but she is not really evil like the other demons of the Makai realm are rather, she is strangely friendly and approachable despite her beauty and sexyness which might be due to her spending most of her time in the material world enjoying hedonistic delights. She's just always out to satisfy her own hunger and shirking her responsibilities as a member of the Aensland family. Gallery Category:Capcom Characters Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters